I Knew I Loved You
by JenRar
Summary: Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan feel like they are home in each other's arms. Songfic based on "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden.


_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

~*~IKILY~*~

Penelope Garcia turned around slowly and couldn't believe her eyes and ears. The gorgeous chocolate god in front of her had called her Baby Girl. Her heart started pounding, and she felt a small smile slowly making its way across her face. She knew in that moment that she and the delicious-looking young man in front of her would become good friends. _Very_ good friends, if she had anything to say about it. She tried to ignore the flutter in her chest that had begun when she first heard him call out the nickname, not wanting to believe in love at first—well, not sight, obviously, but love at first words.

~*~IKILY~*~

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

~*~IKILY~*~

A year had passed, and over the course of time, Penelope knew that she'd been right. She and Derek Morgan had definitely become very good friends. In fact, she knew she'd been in love with him since the first moment he'd called out to her. He was everything she'd wanted in a man, from the first moment she'd been old enough to think of boys that way. How many times had she dreamt of someone just like Derek coming in and sweeping her off her feet? More than she cared to admit to anyone, that was for sure.

~*~IKILY~*~

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

~*~IKILY~*~

The team had been gone for almost two weeks on a case in Oklahoma. It had been a hard case for everyone, including Penelope. She'd had as little sleep as any of them and hadn't moved from her office, aside from occasional trips to use the facilities or grab another cup of coffee from the break room. She was simply exhausted, but she knew she wouldn't be able to relax and rest until she saw her family back safe and sound.

She sat in Derek's chair in the bullpen, waiting for the team to arrive back at the BAU. When they walked tiredly through the door, Penelope first gave hugs to Hotch and Rossi, who looked as worn down as she'd ever seen them. They quickly moved to the stairs after giving her a tired smile, making room for Reid to bend slightly and hug Penelope. With a softly muttered thank you, he made his way to his desk. Emily and JJ each wrapped an arm around her, hanging on as she stroked their hair, whispering that she was glad they were back safely. They gave her a squeeze and then moved away, talking quietly to one another.

Finally, Derek walked in the door, head down and shoulders slumped. The last time she'd seen him this defeated was when he'd returned to work after the abuse from his childhood had been revealed. Without saying a word, Penelope simply took his go bag, set it beside his chair, and then grabbed his hand and led him to her office. He didn't make a sound until she closed her door quietly behind them. When Penelope wrapped her arms around him, Derek's forehead dropped to her shoulder, and he let out a quiet sigh.

"Welcome home, Derek," she whispered, knowing in that moment that not only were Derek and the rest of her family home, but there, in his arms, she was finally home, as well.

~*~IKILY~*~

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

~*~IKILY~*~

Just under a year later, Penelope walked through the doors at the back of the church, holding tight to Hotch's arm.

"You ready, Penelope?" he asked her quietly.

She looked over and smiled softly at him. "I've been ready my whole life," she answered honestly.

He smiled and began leading her down the aisle to where Derek and the rest of their team waited. The expression on Derek's face was one of pure joy and contentment. Hotch gladly turned Penelope's hand over to him and then went and sat beside Haley, who was sitting beside Jack and holding their new daughter. Penelope barely noticed the once again happy family, only having eyes for the stunning man before her.

~*~IKILY~*~

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

~*~IKILY~*~

The pastor turned to Penelope and let her know it was her turn to recite the vows she'd written for Derek. She smiled her thanks, still not taking her eyes off the man in front of her.

"Derek, before you, I was happy. I had friends, hobbies, a life. But when I met you, everything fell into place, and I suddenly felt complete. I realized at that moment that while I'd thought I was happy, I had been missing something vital: love. I think my heart knew before my head what I needed and helped bring you into reality. I've loved you for so long that I think I loved you before I even met you. Before you called out for Gomez and turned my life upside down in a way only you can. I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life and to try my very best to make you feel as safe and at home as you make me."

Penelope watched as tears clouded Derek's dark eyes, and he swallowed hard before speaking.

"Baby Girl, you're everything that I never knew I wanted and needed. You bring light to the darkness that our job and my past bring to my life. I couldn't deal with everything we do without you. You are truly my God-given solace, Penelope. Without you, I'm nothing. Simply an empty shell. With you, I feel whole. You've taught me that I'm worthy of being loved and deserve happiness. I thank God every day for you and will spend the rest of eternity making you feel loved and cherished. You are my home, sweetheart."

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur, and a few hours later, after having cut the cake and danced until their feet hurt, Penelope and Derek left the reception, feeling like their lives were just beginning.

Together.


End file.
